Coups pendables: le MakingOf
by Lovely Madness Melody
Summary: Oz et Gilbert semblent bien s'amuser... au dépend des autres membres de Pandora. Petite suite d'OS tout droit sortis de mon imagination fertile XD T par sureté...
1. Vole de Bain

**Ohayo mina, je bug un peu sur l'écriture de mon chapitre de Bleach - Réparer les blessures du passé – alors je vous ai pondu un petit drabble sur Pandora Heart. En espérant qu'il vous fasse quand même rire**

-Paré ? demanda la petite tête blonde à son ami.

-Hai.

-Bien alors on peut y aller.

Oz et Gilbert (alias tête d'algue), tout habillés de noir, prirent la direction de la salle de bain actuellement occupée. Ils entrèrent furtivement dans la petite pièce très éclairée et se concentrèrent sur leur cible. Le petit paquet informe qui attendait son propriétaire au pieds de la baignoire.

Précautionneusement, c'est à dire avec une paire de pincettes, ils se saisirent de l'objet de leur mission et le fourrèrent dans un grand sac avant que leur pauvre victime ne finisse de se doucher.

Très fières et contents, ils sortirent précipitamment et s'en retournèrent à la chambre du plus jeune.

-Mission réussite, Gil, nous pouvons nous féliciter.

Et alors qu'il partaient dans un fou rire, l'homme maintenant sortit de la salle de bain interrogeait chaque personne qu'il croisait :

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Émilie ?

_..._

_Ailleurs..._

-Tu comptes lui rendre quand ? demanda le brun mort de rire dans la chambre de son bocchan.

-On va attendre un peu. Après tout comme ça Xerxes apprendra à assumer ce qu'il dit.

Et les deux garçons repartirent d'un grand éclat de rire.


	2. Les livres interdits de la bibliothèque

**Bonjour les gens, comme l'autre jour c'était Noël, que je l'ai passé en famille, et que comme d'hab, moi, les réunions de famille ça m'emmerde, désolée de le dire, j'ai juste eu envie de vous écrire un drabble à la con. Donc vous voilà avec un nouveau chapitre dans ces histoires à la con que je ne sais même pas comment je peux écrire des trucs aussi bête, ça reste un mystère, bref je me comprends. Donc voilà je suis au regret de vous dire que nos deux abrutis d'Oz et Gil ont ENCORE trouvé un truc débile à faire... pour le plus grand malheur de Sharon cette fois-ci...**

**Je précise c'est PAS un cadeau de Noël X)**

**Aussi, petite dédicace à ma « merveilleuse » classe qui est tombée là dessus, ou à défaut, sur mon profil FF, je vous emmerde ! NA !**

* * *

><p><strong>Donc voilà, je vous présente :<strong>

**Les livres interdits de la bibliothèque familiale**

Pourquoi l'avoir enfermé là déjà ? Ah oui parce que Miss Rainsworth pensait qu'il lui serait profitable le lire deux ou trois histoires d'amour histoire de savoir comment s'y prendre avec Oz.

_Je reviendrais te chercher à quatre heure_, avait-elle dit. Ce qui couplé au fait qu'il était seulement midi, promettait d'être long si elle s'entêtait à ne rien faire. C'est pourquoi elle se dirigea vers les étagères, et chercha parmi eux des livres aux noms évocateurs : _Roméo et Juliette_, _Songe d'une nuit d'été_ ou encore_ La Belle au Bois Dormant._ Elle prit ainsi une petite pile de livre et alla s'asseoir dans un coin pour les lire. Une série pourtant retint son attention, et elle les lu rapidement, riant parfois, se demandant le reste du temps de quoi l'auteur parlait. Elle eut le temps d'en lire deux et commençait le troisième quand 4 heure sonna et que Miss Sharon vint la chercher :

-Alors Alice ? Cette bibliothèque ?

-Géniale ! Je suis en train de lire ça, dit-elle en lui tendant le livre qu'elle lisait.

Aussitôt que Sharon eut fini de lire le titre elle piqua un fard et se tourna vers Xerxes qui lui était mort de rire.

-Je crois Miss Sharon, que vous devriez retirer les livres de kamasutra de la bibliothèque.

-Nan Xerx' tu crois ?

Derrière la porte, Oz et Gil se tenaient les côtes, amusé de leur énième connerie.

-Tu n'as pas sérieusement lu ça ? demanda quand même Sharon, ce qui fit redoubler les rires des deux grands gamins.

* * *

><p><strong>Donc voilà les conneries que j'écris ^^ quand j'ai rien à faire :D<strong>

**J'espère que ça vous fait bien rire en tout cas...**

**Lovely  
><strong>


End file.
